The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety designated ‘DrisStrawThirtyTwo’ and botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa. This new strawberry variety was discovered in Kent, United Kingdom in June 2007 and originated from a cross between the proprietary female parent ‘89J167’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent ‘283M 52’ (unpatented). A single plant was selected for asexual propagation via tissue culture and vegetative cuttings in Kent, United Kingdom in 2007.
‘DrisStrawThirtyTwo’ underwent further testing in Kent, United Kingdom for seven years (2006-2012). The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via stolons and tissue culture.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘DrisStrawThirtyTwo’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.